


You've Got a Hold of Me

by KittiofDOOM



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, M/M, Prince Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiofDOOM/pseuds/KittiofDOOM
Summary: The prince was young, wide eyed, with a smirk like the devil's own. The Emperor was his father's guest and Regis hadn't meant for it to get so out of control.He had only wanted to push to see where the facade ended and the real Iedolas began and he was not expecting Iedolas to push back.___Tumblr prompt





	You've Got a Hold of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I get the best writing prompts in my inbox
> 
> All day the little would-be king has acted like a brat, seemingly on purpose just to rile him so—that simply would not do, for the Emperor of Niflheim. When given precious time alone would Iedolas lean close, his front pressed to Regis' back as he all but purred by the shell of the Lucian's ear.  
> " Get on your knees of I will make you, you needy shit, or expect no touch from me for at least a month's time. "

It had become like a game between them, this push and pull—though often it was more Regis doing the pushing—chipping away at that grand facade of his. There was something almost theatrical about Iedolas in public—the wide gestures the way he moved, everything about his persona was carefully crafted to be the illustrious Emperor of Niflheim.

The prince was young, wide eyed, with a smirk like the devil's own. The Emperor was his father's guest and Regis hadn't meant for it to get so out of control.

He had only wanted to push to see where the facade ended and the real Iedolas began and he was not expecting Iedolas to push back.

And yet here they were, like they had found themselves the day before and the day before that, so close there was barely a breath of space between them. To be caught was scandal, but that made the thrill of it taste all that sweeter.

Leaning back into Iedolas' larger frame the prince rolled his hips, sighing softly as Iedolas gripped at his waist.

“Make me?” Regis repeated, words thick and heady with just that note of challenge. He could not help himself, there was something great about pushing Iedolas' buttons—especially when it ended with Iedolas' hand trailing up the length of his torso and gripping at his throat delicately.

Thumb pressed into the underside of Regis' jaw, heel of his palm pressing down enough on Regis' windpipe to make his breath wheeze.

Regis could feel Iedolas' heart thundering against his back, through the heavy layers of cloth that made up the Emperor's raiment and they stood together in stalemate before the hand at Regis' throat dropped and Iedolas pulled away in a sweeping motion.

“Wait-wait wait **wait**!” Regis knew he was damned when the plead had left his lips, hand half hovering between them and he did not see the smirk that lifted Iedolas' lips briefly.

“Not here.” Was all Regis said before he launched forward and grabbed Iedolas roughly by the sleeve, tugging him along down the winding corridors of the Citadel.

In hindsight it was probably a miracle that they were not caught sneaking into Regis' quarters but the prince's mind was not on subtlety.

The door shut and Iedolas' back was pressed against it, Regis, quick— _needy—_ pressing himself against the elder man and lavishing his neck in kisses.

“Better..” Iedolas crooned and fingers traced the curve of the prince's spine all the way to his shoulder—where Iedolas pressed his palm into it.

“But not what I asked...”

Putting a little force into his grip Iedolas pushed downward.

“On. Your. Knees.”

Slowly— _slowly—_ Regis slid down the Emperor's body until he was on his knees before him and Iedolas hummed lowly in approval at the expression Regis was making as he looked up at him.

The hand that had been on the prince's shoulder moved to his face, tracing the side of his jaw in an almost tender gesture.

“There we go.”

Regis' cheeks warmed, face turning into Iedolas' thigh to hide the expression. Nosing slightly the prince nipped through the fabric, ever being difficult.

“You wear too many layers.”

It did not stop Regis from sliding his hands underneath the emperor's robes, massaging lightly at his legs as fingers climbed higher and higher.

There was a rustle above him—Regis wasn't paying attention too busy making Iedolas' breath hitch as fingers finally found his groin and cupped it.

The first layer or clothing hit the floor, Iedolas' jacket, discarded with a click of his tongue as fingers bunched and tugged the rest of the material, pulling it loose and letting it pool around them both as it slid from his form.

“And one would think you had better things to do with that mouth of yours.”

Regis liked Iedolas like this, clad only in a ornate shirt and trousers, he was handsome even as age nipped at the corners of the emperor's eyes and lips.

Flashing a little smirk Regis finally returned to what he'd promised to give and kissed a trail just above Iedolas' waistline while his fingers worked the buttons.

As a small reward Iedolas let his hand comb through Regis' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. How would Morus react if he knew what was going on with his son? Had he less composure Iedolas might've chuckled, but he was more preoccupied with the small noise of pleasure which slipped from his lips as Regis finally got his lips around his shaft.

“You're getting....good at this.” There was a slight hitch to his words, head lolling back as far as the door behind would allow when he felt Regis' tongue trace him from base to tip before taking him into his mouth again.

Regis smiled around the head of Iedolas' cock, eyes glancing up at the man before he returned to his movements with renewed vigor. He was still learning, learning what Iedolas liked, learning what to do how to make Iedolas make that sound again, how to do that thing with his tongue that made the emperor's thighs quake and he nearly didn't stop when he heard Iedolas tell him to. It was only the sharp tug of his hair that pulled him back which caused Regis to stop.

“Come here.”

It was not a request but an order and Regis knew when not to deny Iedolas' will. Before he'd even straightened Iedolas had switched their places, sandwiching Regis against the door with his body. Thigh pressed between Regis' legs, just rubbing enough friction to make the prince keen and whine and rock his hips with the motion.

“You'd miss this wouldn't you..?” Iedolas purred, letting his hand slip between them and grope at Regis' previously untouched arousal.

Regis said nothing, lips pulling into a thin line, fighting to keep his gasp back as thumb rubbed at the tip of his cock, smearing the viscous fluid that had beaded at the tip around the head.

“You'd miss my touch, my taste. A month without me and you'd come begging for it.”

Regis knew it was true, he couldn't help himself but he wanted Iedolas like he had never wanted anything else in this world.

Hand stroked slowly, teasingly as Iedolas nipped at Regis' jawline, leaving a wake of bites against pale skin down the column of his throat.

Regis huffed, chest heaving, heels digging into his shoes, glad the wall was bracing him for fear his legs might give out. Fingers bunched into the material at Iedolas' shoulders, nails digging in to try and stave off his inevitable break.

And it came with Iedolas bringing him so close that Regis could taste it.

Then he took away his hand, leaving Regis teetering on the edge of his own peak.

“ _Iedolas!_ ” It was between a snarl and a cry of outrage, the look of pure lust filled indignation upon the Lucian crown prince's features was picture worthy and Iedolas wished he could keep the expression trapped in this moment together.

“Come now Regis.” He began, nosing at the spot where he'd just marked and pulling another sharp noise from deep within Regis' chest. “Did you think I was going to make it _easy_ for you? After how you've acted today?”

Regis' hands were needy at his chest tugging at Iedolas' shirt, keen bubbling up as Iedolas gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. Oh Gods he wanted to beg, he didn't even know what he wanted to beg for—Iedolas' touch, his taste, his presence? Regis was damned the moment he was kissed, a clash of lips and teeth and pleasured pain that made his senses reel and his lip bleed.

“Iedolas..” Words were muffled against Iedolas' lips, tongue swiping over the bleed to try and soothe the sting. “ _Please_.”

They pulled away from the door in a tangle of limbs, not even making it to the bed, Iedolas merely pulling Regis to straddle his lap in the chair. Arms wound around Iedolas' shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair as Regis kissed him deeply and rocked his hips impatiently against Iedolas' arousal.

“Alright, _alright_.” There was almost humour in the emperor's tone at the young prince's hurry and as much as it pained Iedolas to do so he shooed Regis off his lap briefly with the instructions to strip and fetch the bottle of lubrication that he knew Regis was hiding in his drawer.

Regis was back in his lap within a few minutes in a flurry of impatient tugging and noises—truthfully it was a miracle no passing party had heard the whiny prince.

Let them hear.

Iedolas was moving purposely slowly, if only to rile up Regis more, uncapping the bottle and pouring some of the contents out onto his fingers.

“ _Patience_ Regis.” the emperor chided softly, raking his nails across Regis' bare back, pulling him close while his other hand slipped lower down.

Iedolas could feel the full body shudder from Regis when he first touched him, a slow teasing brush of his index finger and there was a garbled moan buried in the slope of his shoulder as he slipped it inside.

“ _See._ ” Iedolas purred, planting a few kisses wherever he could place his lips. Hips rocked back onto his hand demanding friction, movement, anything. Iedolas gave Regis what he wanted after a few tortuously slow movements that earned him a sharp bite at the side of his neck.

It only earned Regis a yank on his hair, spine arching at an angle Iedolas wished he could see from another angle but the Lucian prince was beautiful like this, skin flushed red with desire and mottled with markings, eyes burning hot, defiance, anger, pride and lust all mixed together in the volatile cocktail that was Regis Lucis Caelum.

Iedolas drank the sight in, an almost tender look to his features—so he had a bit of a soft spot for the lad, it would not get in the way of his other plans. He would see that it didn't become a distraction.

“Regis.” Even his tone of voice was different when he addressed him and soon Iedolas stopped teasing, a second finger joining the first to prepare Regis because Iedolas had to have him. He had to have him in all his flushed, impatient, beautiful glory.

Regis had sensed the shift, blinding palming at Iedolas' cock and drawing a grunt from the man as his own hips bucked up into the sudden friction.

“ _Iedolas._ ”

There was no question that Regis was as desperate—and in the long draw out Iedolas had not realized how desperate he had become, his own movements becoming heavy and purposed rather than slow and teasing.

Regis' hand was slick when it came back to Iedolas' shaft, the bottle to the left of them nearly being knocked over when Iedolas moved so sharply that Regis jarred in his lap.

“Now.” Regis breathed into his lover's skin.

Iedolas removed his fingers at Regis' word and guided the prince and lined him up. The first touch as Regis lowered himself onto Iedolas' cock was nearly enough to tip the prince back over the edge. Nails dug into the back of the chair, shoulders rising slightly from the tension crawling up his spine and beneath him Iedolas had to stop himself from bucking upwards lest it stop before it began.

“Easy..” Fingers pressed into Regis' back, following the curve of his spine. “Slowly Regis.”

Bit by bit Regis sank down, lip splitting again from being bitten earlier and being bitten now by Regis himself in this moment. A dribble of crimson ran down his chin. Iedolas raised his hand, swiping at the stream with his thumb before taking Regis' jaw in his fingers and for the first time Iedolas Aldercapt had nothing to say. He was completely lost for words.

He kissed him instead, not the harsh claiming kisses of earlier—no—Iedolas _kissed_ him slowly and softly, a hum of noise rumbling in his chest as fingers tangled in his hair and Regis began to rock his hips and ride him.

The pace was clumsy—Iedolas did not care though he tried to help with a hand at Regis' hips guiding his movements in time with the occasional buck of his own hips beneath him. Astrals when had he gotten so deep into this rabbit hole? Was it when Regis held onto him so tightly? Was it when he looked at him with those dark eyes of his? Was it in moments like this with Regis straddling his lap, taking him in and nothing but a shuddering noisy wreck against his frame?

“H-ha-harder.” Regis huffed, detangling one of his hands from Iedolas' hair to tend to his neglected cock bobbing between them with each movement. Iedolas would not deny him—in this moment he doubted there was little he would deny him and that thought alone was sobering but pushed aside—and he pulled Regis down sharply onto his shaft, seated to the hilt finally pushing the prince over the edge with a cry. Seed spattered against Iedolas' shirt, against Regis' hand—but Iedolas was paying little attention to it, more focused upon his prince's face as he rode out his orgasm and turned into a quivering mess against him. With Regis nuzzling against his neck in his after glow it was not long before Iedolas followed, angling his thrusts to get the right amount of friction to finish himself.

Regis was plastered against him, a sweaty, sticky mess, bite marked, flushed features but looking ultimately very pleased with himself. Tired, but pleased with himself.

Iedolas couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his expression.

He didn't know it then, holding Regis against him, that it would be his ruin—or perhaps he did and simply did not care.

But for a moment, Iedolas Aldercapt was content and he did not know why.

 


End file.
